When kidney failure is diagnosed, patients are typically given medication to help control the symptoms and slow the progress of the damage to the kidneys. Patients with chronic kidney failure generally take drugs to control the balance of minerals in the body and prevent a reduction of red blood cells (anemia).
Healthy kidneys produce the hormone erythropoietin (often shortened to “EPO”), which stimulates the production of red blood cells in the bone marrow. Red blood cells play a key role in the delivery of oxygen to tissues in the body. If the body does not have enough EPO, it can lead to anemia. This often causes a drop in physical and mental performance and an increased risk for cardio-vascular diseases. To prevent anemia, chronic renal patients normally receive a synthetic version of erythropoietin (also referred to as “EPO”) that, like the natural erythropoietin, stimulates the production of red blood cells.
Anemia can be managed using a variety of different drugs. For example, since iron is also needed to produce red blood cells, many dialysis patients also take iron preparations. Venofer® (iron sucrose injection, USP) is indicated in the treatment of iron deficiency anemia in patients undergoing chronic hemodialysis who are receiving supplemental EPO therapy. Blood anticoagulants (e.g., heparin) can also be administered to patients during dialysis treatments to prevent blood that is circulated within dialysis machines from clotting.
Various dialysis systems and associated machines can be used to selectively administer these different drugs to reduce medical and safety complications during dialysis treatments.